


Immersive Adventures

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Halo 4, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liechtenstein hosts a videogame launch event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersive Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



It’s the middle of the night, and there’s someone knocking on my door. It’s probably my brother, but I don’t think there’s any reason for him to be worried about me. 

 

_ Still, it’d be nice to see him and have tea with him.  _

 

I get out of bed, throw on a jacket over my nightgown, and open the door. 

 

“...um, they told me… are you Liechtenstein?” the stranger at my door asks. 

 

“Yes, I am. Do you want some tea?” I answer. 

 

_ I know, I shouldn’t tell random strangers who I am. But I have nothing to fear from my own people.  _

 

“I was expecting someone a lot older… but tea sounds nice.” he says, as I invite him in and begin to brew the tea. 

 

_ What brings you here?  _

 

_ Most humans who visit show up completely by accident, or in a burst of serendipity. But I think this visitor was intending to find me?  _

 

“Could you please tell me why you’re here?” I ask, as the tea finishes brewing and I place the set on the table. 

 

“...I still can’t believe you actually exist…” he answers. 

 

_ Why exactly would you be searching for someone who you don’t think is real?  _

 

“This is going to sound really weird, but do you mind if we host a videogame launch event here?” he asks as he passes me a pile of paperwork, and I wonder if I should tell him that this isn’t nearly as strange as the time my brother broke into my house by accident. 

 

* * *

 

_ It’s such an odd idea… to transform an entire country into a videogame for a day. Yet it’ll also bring people here, and he made all this effort to ask me if it was okay.  _

 

There is a part of me that wants to join in, even though I don’t know very much about the game they’re promoting. 

 

“Do you think we need more guard actors?” one of the people tasked with transforming a quarry into a war zone asks me. 

 

“Will that stop people from getting too close to the pyrotechnics?” I answer, for I don’t want anyone to end up suffering from injury during their time here. 

 

_ If anyone gets injured during their adventure, I guess I’ll help them.  _

 

“I think we have enough barriers in place.” they answer, before handing me some plans for transforming Gutenberg Castle into a futuristic military base where the game will be debuted. 

 

* * *

 

“What’s happened to you?!” my brother exclaims as he walks into my house, where I am calmly drinking tea in a military uniform and surrounded by rubble. 

 

_ It’s a very long story and I’m not sure if you’d like to hear it.  _

 

“Someone’s hosting an event.” I answer, and he keeps staring at the mess my house has become. 

 

“You’ve hosted other events before, where your house was intact and you had no need to wear a military uniform.”  

 

_ The other events didn’t transform my land into an immersive adventure, and I felt like wearing this today.  _

 

“Would you mind coming there with me?” I ask, for he’s probably not going to believe anything that happened unless he sees it for himself. 

 

“You should not be walking into danger alone.” he answers, and I lead him towards the transformed quarry, where we join a group of surprised videogame fans and journalists in saving the world. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this actually happened. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift.


End file.
